Tsubasa no Pharaoh Arc 1: Hitobito ga asobu gemu
by surwraith
Summary: Fusion of NGE & Yu-Gi-Oh!...Summary: The cast of NGE does YGO...Abandoned into the care of his grandpa, Shinji Ikari must learn to live, and love, when he inherits the Mill. Puzzle. R & R PLZ!


Disclaimer: All I'm gonna say is that I don't own either Neon Genesis Evangelion (Hideki Anno / GAINAX) or Yu-Gi-Oh (Kazuki Takahashi / V-JUMP). If I did own both of them, I'd start laughing…

Ahem…on with the fic…

Tsubasa no Pharaoh: A fusion of Neon Genesis Evangelion and Yu-Gi Oh.

"Speech"  
_Thought  
_**Sound Effects  
**Miscellaneous 

00 – Prologue: Beforehand…

September 13th 2005, Outside of the 'Kame' Game Shop, Tokyo-3, Japan

A tired look on his face, Sugoroku Muto let out the breath he'd been holding, and sighed…

'_Five years to the day since that meteor strike in Antarctica…Time has gone both slower and faster than my old bones are used too,'_ He thought.

Resting his broom against a nearby bench, he took a seat and pulled an envelope out of one of his trouser pockets. This would be the fourth time today he would read its contents, and with each read, he was gradually accepting the truths presented in it. Reading the letter out aloud, he could still hear his daughter's voice as if she were by his side with him.

'_Dear Father,_

_I'm sorry that we parted the way we did, with the anger in our hearts clouding our judgement, but I would like to take this sole opportunity to apologise. It had been only recently that my decision to marry took priority in life, a decision that I foolishly rushed into._

_But unfortunately, if you are reading this, then it means I am no longer of this world, and that the gift you entrusted to me so many years ago, must now return to your hands._

_Not only that, but I now must ask one final request of you._

_I ask that you pass down the gift to Shinji, should he show the potential needed to unwrap it. If so, then help him in nurturing the potential greatness that I believe lies within him._

_Enclosed with this letter is a second envelope, addressed to Shinji. The contents of it will become clear in time, but only give it to him when you feel he will fully understand what I have written within. All I can say is that it contains secrets of the past even you yourself don't know about._

_For now, please know that I truly loved every minute we spent together, and that I wouldn't trade those memories for anything in the world._

_Please, help Gendo in raising Shinji to be a good person. I know this will be hard on both of them, and I need you to be there, should they need help with anything._

_This is all I can write for now. If I had more time, I would explain everything I've uncovered to you, but all it would do is raise unwanted suspicions._

_I love you, and once again, I'm sorry…_

_Your daughter,_

_Yui Muto'_

His reading done, Sugoroku pocketed the letters and leaned back against the bench, content to think back to what had happen two…no, three weeks previous…

* * *

_Being hard on both Gendo and Shinji had been an understatement of the highest order._

_'_Yui is gone, Professor.'

_Seeing eye-to-eye that day, Sugoroku had seen a glimpse of the true Gendo Ikari. The Gendo Ikari that cared little for that which served him, and not at all for that which didn't._

_Gendo…that scumbag…that…that…worthless excuse for a human! He actually had the gall to…to…to drop Shinji onto his lap forever, as if he were a wind-up toy that had finally broken and become useless._

_'_He is no longer a concern of mine,'_ Gendo had said in an unusually calm voice,_ 'I have plans to attend to…plans that do not involve raising a weak, pathetic little boy.'

_Turning on his would-be father-in-law, Gendo started to walk away, plans slowly forming in his mind._

_'_Bastard!' _Sugoroku had spat out, his voice filled with as much venom as he could muster. Lowering his head, he continued_ 'Just like that…you'd abandon your own child...'

_Still Gendo walked. Desperation in his voice, Sugoroku raised his head and called out once more._

'What would Yui think of your actions?'_ In his mind, he could see his daughter looking down on her one-time husband, contempt, anger, disdain, all of them practically written on her face._

_That sentence seemed to work, as Gendo paused in his tracks, and then turned towards Sugoroku._

'Professor…What Yui would think of me is none of your business.'_ Gendo replied, a cold, calculated fire in his eyes._

_He then continued to walk down the street, until he arrived at a nearby parked car with a lone figure in it. Climbing in, Sugoroku watched as Gendo Ikari, newly-crowned bastard-king extraordinaire, was driven away…never to be seen again._

* * *

Letting out the breath he hadn't known he'd been holding, Sugoroku folded the letter back up and placed it back in his pocket. Getting up off of the bench, he started towards where he'd left the broom. 

"How?" He spoke out loud, dread evident in his voice. "How to you tell a child his mother is dead, and his father doesn't want him anymore...How?"

Honestly, he just couldn't picture how his grandson would take it, and if he'd had a choice, he would never want to picture it. To know a five-year old child, his grandson no less, would have to go through such heart-break…no, he just couldn't imagine it…Resuming brushing the sidewalk, he started to think of the kindest way to tell Shinji about what had transpired but again, there would be no way to sugar-coat the truth.

Hearing a low rumbling overhead, Sugoroku looked up to see the skies starting to blacken. Rain would soon follow, too soon for his liking. "Damned weather," Sugoroku muttered, "Oh well…might as well call it a day." He said. Throwing the broom over his shoulder, he walked back inside the shop, flipped over the 'CLOSED' sign, and headed for the stairs. As he was about to shut off the lights, he paused, and looked back toward the shop floor.

Concentrating for a moment, he closed his eyes. "Tomorrow…" He spoke, "Tomorrow, I'll tell him. I'll tell him everything."

Turning the lights off, Sugoroku made his way upstairs, his heart heavy with his self-imposed burdens…

To be continued…

A/N: Only the prologue though folks…R & R plz…


End file.
